Engines and mechanical devices have long been dependent upon fossil fuels. Petroleum products have provided 96 percent of America's transportation energy needs. However, such usage has had environmental impacts. Specifically, using petroleum products in engines is known to cause pollution and increase greenhouse gasses. In addition to carbon dioxide, combustion of fossil fuels is known to create noxious byproducts (NOx, COx, etc.). Additionally, the rising costs of petroleum products can cause significant economic impact. As such, research and development into alternate fuels is continually sought. Such fuels include electricity, hydrogen, natural gas, etc.